


The Mirror Crack'd

by chains_archivist



Series: The Mirror Crack'd by Kathye [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys in Chains, M/M, No happy endings - yet, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Kathye</p><p>Qui-Gon has some happy moments, then loses something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror Crack'd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--
> 
> Notes: This story belongs in an AU universe I'm working on. It was supposed to be a simple PWP to take my mind away from a fight scene I'm having problems with, but then angst infested it. Many thanks to Sar and Ange for their suggestions. I didn't like "phallus" either. Obi is 18-20 in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: (dis KLAM er) , n. A denial, disavowal, or renunciation, as of a title, claim, interest, estate, or trust; relinquishment or waiver of an interest or estate. A public disavowal, as of pretensions, claims, opinions, and the like.

Qui-Gon glanced up from the report he was writing to see his Padawan emerge from the cleansing room, his skin glowing pinkly and his hair still dripping. One towel was wrapped loosely around the younger man's hips and another was draped across his shoulders. His eyes met Qui-Gon's as he glided to the center of the room, then stopped and began to towel-dry his spiky hair, closing his eyes and arching his back. It was a pose if Qui-Gon had seen one, but still his heart skipped a beat at the sight. That boy would be the death of him. No ... not a boy. He had been a man for half a year now. 

The Jedi Master tore himself away from the display of desire in front of him and back to his computer terminal. He was damned if he'd let Obi-Wan seduce him so easily. His apprentice's frustration at being ignored pulsated through their bond. 

Obi-Wan stood there a while longer, then sighed. "Well, Master, I've had enough of battling Integral Transforms for the night. I think I shall retire. Unless you have further need of me..." 

"No, no. Sleep well, my apprentice." Qui-Gon absentmindedly waved him off. 

Obi-Wan reluctantly walked to his bedroom, Qui-Gon watching him from the corner of his eye. When he reached the doorway, Qui-Gon said, without looking away from his data-screen, "Obi-Wan?" 

The young man stopped and looked back hopefully. 

"My bed tonight, Padawan." 

"As my Master wishes." Obi-Wan smiled and bowed slightly. 

Qui-Gon turned to him and smiled back. "I will be a few minutes longer. I have to finish this for the Council." 

Obi-Wan bowed again and disappeared into his Master's bedroom. 

A few minutes turned into an hour as Qui-Gon struggled with the wording of his report. Finally, he decided that it was as good as he could make it and went to bed. 

He found Obi-Wan sleeping, sprawled out on his back. Qui-Gon quietly disrobed and stood next to the bed, watching his beautiful Padawan dream. Obi-Wan had kicked the covers off of himself; his body glowed white in the reflected city-light. 

Qui-Gon examined him, from the muscular legs, to his sculptured chest, to his calloused hands. He had made this -- this was his creation. But as much as he loved the body, more than anything, he loved the caring heart and quick mind of his apprentice. He liked to think that he had shaped those too. 

He crawled onto the bed and lay on his side, next to Obi-Wan. Caressing his hip and thigh, he nuzzled the soft skin behind Obi-Wan's ear and breathed in deeply. The boy ... man ... smelled wholesome and fresh, part spiced soap and the rest pure Obi-Wan. 

A sleepy murmur came from his apprentice. It turned into a moan when Qui-Gon stroked down Obi-Wan's stomach to the quiescent genitals and back up to his chest, teasing his nipples. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slightly and grinned. Twisting around to face Qui-Gon, he wriggled against him and kissed him hungrily. Obi-Wan's squirming rubbed their erections together, making them both gasp, and Qui-Gon decided that he'd had enough foreplay. He broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, forcing down on Obi-Wan's shoulder-blade until he was lying facedown, his stomach pressed against the soft sheets. 

Still lying on his side, Qui-Gon traced a line down Obi-Wan's spine with a finger. He slipped his hand between Obi-Wan's legs and rubbed the sensitive flesh of the inner thigh. Obediently, Obi-Wan spread his legs wider to allow his Master greater access. Qui-Gon fondled the warm sac he found there, cupping the balls and gently squeezing. 

When Qui-Gon grazed the soft skin behind Obi-Wan's balls lightly with a fingertip, Obi-Wan gasped and shuddered. Chuckling softly, Qui-Gon continued to tickle that spot until Obi-Wan was writhing and panting. Then he let his fingers move farther back, where they circled the entrance to Obi-Wan's body. First one finger, then a second slipped in easily. Obi-Wan had prepared himself well. 

Not able to wait any longer, Qui-Gon reached across Obi-Wan to the bedside table and poured oil onto his hand from the bottle that sat there. He quickly stroked his penis, lubricating it and bringing it to full hardness. Kneeling between Obi-Wan's legs, he slipped one hand underneath his Padawan's stomach to pull him up to his knees. The other hand guided his erection to the prepared opening. He thrust in smoothly, burying himself in his apprentice's body. 

After he was fully inside, he leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan's shoulders, licking away the salty sweat there. Sucking on his neck, he pressed his body firmly against Obi-Wan's, covering him completely. He gently rocked in and out, leisurely making love to his precious Obi-Wan, just as slowly stroking the man's penis. 

Ignoring Obi-Wan's pleas of 'faster', he moved steadily, trying to make this last as long as he could. Far too soon, he felt Obi-Wan tense as his climax came upon him, hot fluid spurting onto his hand while Obi-Wan groaned and shuddered. Satisfied, he thrust hard into Obi-Wan once more and allowed his own orgasm to overtake him. 

When he felt he could move again, Qui-Gon rolled over to his side and clutched Obi-Wan tightly against him, watching until he fell asleep. There were words that he wanted to say to Obi-Wan, wanted to say so badly, but he knew that he should never speak them. He reached out with his Force sense to see if they were being observed. 

When he was sure that they were alone, he dared to whisper, "My Obi-Wan. My Obi-Wan." 

He curled himself around his apprentice's body and slept. 

TWO YEARS LATER 

Qui-Gon looked up from another in an endless series of reports to see Obi-Wan coming out of the cleansing room. He had fully re-dressed after washing himself. 

"I will be going to sleep now, Master. Unless you have further need of me," Obi-Wan said impassively. 

Qui-Gon reached out cautiously, feeling for any other presences. Damn. 

"My bed tonight, Padawan." 

Obi-Wan glanced briefly upwards and Qui-Gon nodded, almost imperceptivity. Yes, they were being watched. 

Obi-Wan grimaced slightly and bowed. "As my Master wishes." 

Qui-Gon continued to work on his report, hoping to outwait the watcher, finally feeling the presence leave. Slowly, he walked into his bedroom and found Obi-Wan lying there on his side, the sheets pulled up to his bare chest. Obi-Wan lay with his back to him, rigid, and Qui-Gon could feel anxiety and loathing coming off of his apprentice. As he watched him, tears blurred his vision. This was his creation. With his own hands, he had made this. 

He undressed and crawled into bed. When he reached out and touched the other man's shoulder, Obi-Wan flinched away. He sighed and dropped his hand to his side. 

"Obi-Wan, they've left, but may come back. You must stay a little while longer, " he whispered. "I'm sorry, but I have to..." 

"Do what you have to do, Qui-Gon, but do it quickly, so I can leave," came the cold reply. 

Qui-Gon laid on his back and reached between his own legs, stroking himself mechanically. They might check the laundry tomorrow, so he had to add some realism to this travesty. He forced himself to come quickly, then wiped the fluid into the sheets next to him. 

He whispered again. "That's long enough. You may go, Obi-Wan." 

Without a word, Obi-Wan got out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and left. 

Qui-Gon did not watch him go. 

When he heard the door slide shut, Qui-Gon took the pillow that Obi-Wan's head had rested on and smelled it, breathing in deeply. It still had Obi-Wan's scent on it, as much of Obi-Wan as he would ever have again. 

He cradled the pillow to his chest, curled himself around it and did not sleep. 

END


End file.
